


Старбакс в Ваканде

by Darthie_M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Earrings, Fancraft, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Wakanda, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Фанкрафт (серьги), таймлайн Ваканды. Рука и Щит всегда сочетаются!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Старбакс в Ваканде

**Author's Note:**

> Фанкрафт (серьги), таймлайн Ваканды. Рука и Щит всегда сочетаются!

еще фото
    


End file.
